1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a golf club head. More particularly, the invention relates to a golf club head composed of a lightweight material offering improved strength and enhanced mass positioning within a golf club head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf club manufacturers are consistently attempting to design golf clubs that are easier to hit and offer golfers greater forgiveness when the ball is not struck directly upon the sweet spot of the striking face. As those skilled in the art will certainly appreciate, many designs have been developed and proposed for assisting golfers in learning and mastering the very difficult game of golf.
Much of the focus of the golf club heads is on ways to shift the weight within the golf club head in a manner which improves the striking characteristics of the club.
As such, a need exists for an improved golf club head which provides for greater versatility in shifting mass about a golf club head in a manner improving the striking characteristics of the golf club head. The present invention provides such a club head, which also provides a club head exhibiting improved strength characteristics.